The Lost Heroine
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Reyna has a problem. She doesn't remember anything before waking up on a bus... The story of The Lost Hero, but with Reyna instead of Jason! Follow Piper, Leo, and Reyna on their quest to free the Queen of the gods, Hera. Kind of Jayna, kind of Leyna, I haven't decided on which I like best!
1. I Reyna

**Hey Fanfiction! This is my new story! It's basically going to be ****The Lost Hero****, nut with Reyna instead of Jason as the main character. A few minor changes were made, and the love triangle is pretty whacked up. Give it a try, if you dare!**

The Lost Heroine

Chapter 1

**Reyna**

Reyna was having a rotten day, even before almost fell down the Grand Canyon. She woke up in a school bus, sitting next to a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. In the seat in front of her was a boy with dark curly hair and elfin features. He was constantly drumming the seat, playing with the zippers on his coat, or playing with a screwdriver that he pulled out of his sleeve.

All around her, kids around her age, possibly fifteen or sixteen, where sprawled out listening to iPods, talking or sleeping. Reyna looked out the window and stared. She saw vast miles of sand, dirt, and rocks. She was in the desert, which was odd, because Reyna distinctively remembered being by the ocean for most of her life.

"Reyna, you okay?" the girl asked, looking slightly concerned.

Reyna stared at her before finally responding, "Do I know you?"

She was cut off by a short teacher, who seemed to be some kind of coach, judging from his running shoes, workout pants and neon orange polo shirt. A whistle hung around his neck and he held a microphone in his left hand and a baseball bat in his right. The man may have been intimidating, if he wasn't five foot zero. A student a couple rows ahead of Reyna called out, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

The 'Coach Hedge' character scanned the bus for the offender, but stopped when he saw Reyna. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then glared. Reyna instinctively stared right back, looking for a challenge in his gaze. Instead, the coach looked away then cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partners and don't lose your worksheet. If any of you cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up the baseball bat and swung it like he was hitting a home run. Reyna looked at the girl next to her, "Can he talk to us that way?"

The girl shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School, 'Where kids are the animals.'" She said it like it was a joke the two had shared, but it was lost on Reyna.

"This is a mistake," Reyna tried to explain. "I'm not supposed to be here"

The hyper boy from earlier turned around and laughed. "Yeah, right, Reyna. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times and Piper isn't a chronic car thief."

The girl blushed. "I didn't steal them, Leo!"

"Oh, sorry Piper, I forgot what was your story again? You talked the dealers into giving them to you" Leo raised his eyebrows at Reyna like, _Can you believe this? _

"Well, anyways" Piper interrupted. "I hope you have your worksheet, because somebody" she looked pointedly at Leo, "used mine for spit wads last week. Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have marker on my face?" Piper asked.

"I don't know you" Reyna responded coldly.

Leo grinned at her. "Sure, I'm not your best guy friend ever. I'm actually his evil clone from Krypton, in case you were wondering" Reyna raised an eyebrow, looking perfectly confused.

"Valdez! Is there a problem back there?" Coach Hedge yelled from the front of the bus.

Leo winked at Reyna and grinned mischievously. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use the megaphone, please?"

Hedge grunted, like he was glad to be given an excuse to use it. He held it up to his mouth, only to sound like Darth Vader. Everywhere, kids cracked up. He tried again, only to say, "The cow goes moo!" Kids howled with laughter and the coach shouted, "Valdez!"

"Leo! How did you do that?" Piper questioned while stifling a laugh.

"But really, guys, seriously," Reyna pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going? How do I know you?"

Piper's eyebrow's knit together. "Reyna, are you serious? Should we tell coach?"

"Don't worry, Pipes. She's getting back at us for the 3 am wakeup call on Saturday, right?" Leo questioned at the end, upon seeing Reyna's blank face. "Did you hit your head, Reyna? Do you really not know who we are?" Leo asked.

"It's worse than that. I don't even know who _I _am"

**IAMALINEBREAKNAMEDSCIPIO!**

The bus dropped the off in front of a red stucco building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's where they were: The National Museum of Nowhere. Reyna hadn't paid much attention to what she had been wearing on the bus, but she looked down to see a purple T-shirt with a SPQR logo on the front, faded blue jeans, black and white running shoes, and a thin black windbreaker.

"So, relearn your life 101 for the amnesiacs. We go to the 'Wilderness School'" – Leo made air quotes with his hands. "which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever, thought that you were too much trouble to keep around, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison- sorry, ;boarding school'- in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like weaving daises into hats! And for a special treat, we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?" Leo asked Reyna.

"No." Reyna glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half as many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but she couldn't help but wonder what they'd done to get sentenced to a school of delinquents. Reyna wondered what she'd done to get here.

"Ok, well the three of us started together last semester. You and Piper over here are best friends and dorm mates, while you and I kind of hit it off. Really well" Leo winked and Piper rolled her eyes.

"He's kidding you know. You two aren't actually dating, unless there's something I don't know about that dies with your amnesia?" Piper turned and looked at Reyna.

"No, I have a feeling that I would remember going out with a Latino elf" Reyna joked.

"Now I know that you need help. You never joke! The great and solemn Reyna, making a joke, a decent joke at that too!" Leo pretended to run and scream in terror.

"Leo Valdez! You're my partner. Now get away from these loser girls and come tell me I'm pretty!" some girl cried out in a nasally, high-pitched voice. The girl dropped back to join the trio. She wore jeans and a pink tank top and enough makeup to look ready for a Halloween party.

"Look Isabel, I didn't want to be your partner. Let's just get this over with" Leo grumbled, trying to look anywhere but his partner. Eventually, she dragged Leo off to who knows where.

"I hate that girl. _Look at me, I'm Isabel! My jeans are so tight you can see my underwear through them and my boobs practically hang out from my shirt! I can't figure out how to add, so I'll make out with every guy I see instead!_" Piper did a horrifyingly good impression of the girl that had dragged Leo off.

"Wow, that was spot on" I told Piper, suppressing a grin. "Come on, let's head inside" I told her, and for some reason, giving a command felt natural, good even.

The Isabel girl turned around and looked at Piper. "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

Before Piper or Leo could stop me, I walked right up to Isabel and punched her square in the jaw. "How dare you insult Piper! Everyone here could all make fun of you and your vampire makeup job, but we have the self-control not to. So is your excuse just being an idiot? Or do you not know when to pick your fights? Because I would be glad to teach you that this was the worst battle to choose" Reyna tossed her braid behind her as she walked away, her eyes storming with anger.

Piper grabbed her arm. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't have to do that for me. If they knew who my dad was, they'd all bow down and scream 'We are not worthy!'" Piper told me, chuckling to herself. "And besides, I like to fight my own battles"

Reyna nodded, but she also knew that she had just had to do something about that Isabel girl. A boy with a superman haircut and blindingly white teeth walked over to Reyna and Piper. "Hey, Reyna, what you did back there was pretty cool. I could reward you for that great deed" The guy winked at her and tried to put his arm around her shoulders. In response, Reyna flipped him over her shoulder and kicked him in the ribcage. She and Piper walked to an empty spot on the catwalk to start on their worksheet.

Storm clouds seemed to build up only on top of the school group, as everywhere else, the sky was clear blue. "All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work Remember, complete sentences!"

Reyna wondered why highschoolers needed to be reminded to use complete sentences, when she felt a piercing headache. "Piper, I'm going to go talk to Coach for a sec, okay?" Reyna asked, as the migraine got worse and worse.

Before Piper could answer, Reyna was already a few feet away from Coach Hedge. "Did you do this?" the man asked her.

Reyna took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if she had created a thunderstorm.

The coach glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting from under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here and why are you messing with my job?"

"You mean… you don't know me?" Reyna asked him, feeling bewildered. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Reyna was so relieved; she almost wanted to cry, almost being the key word. She _was_ in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the bus, feeling like I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me." Reyna pleaded.

Hedge studied her like he was trying to read Reyna's thoughts. "Great," he muttered. "You're being truthful. Look, kid, I don't know who you are. I just know _what _you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" Reyna cried out.

"An extraction team is on their way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then _you_ pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The headache got worse. _Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters._ Reyna still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words gave her a massive migraine- like her mind was trying to access information that should've been there, but wasn't. Reyna stumbled, but Hedge caught her. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Reyna said. "What camp?"

Suddenly, lightning crackled overhead and the wind picked up with vengeance. Worksheets flew over the edge and the bridge shuttered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing at the rails. Lightning cracked, setting a nearby cactus on fire.

**Bye! Happy Easter (unless you don't celebrate Easter)!**

**~Nerd and Proud**


	2. II Reyna

**Hey guys! So apparently there are a few other stories about the same thing as mine. I didn't read or know of these stories before now, so apologies if they are really similar. I probably won't read them, to avoid accidently using one of the author's ideas. And I'm following the chapters from The Lost Hero, so the chapters will probably be really long. **

The Lost Heroine

**Reyna II**

The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish.

Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Reyna skidded across the slick floor as she ran.

Leo suddenly lost his balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Reyna and grabbed his jacket and hauled him back over the ledge. "Thanks, chica!" Leo yelled.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Hedge to the remaining students on the skywalk.

Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. She looked calm and confident, but Reyna saw through all of that in one scrutinizing look. Piper was encouraging the others, but Reyna wondered if she was just encouraging herself.

Reyna, Leo, and Coach Hedge ran towards them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight them, pushing them back. Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing of the skywalk. Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm. "Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding down the skywalk deck.

"Piper!" Reyna tried to go to the girl's aid, but the wind was against her and Coach Hedge pushed her back. "Coach! Let me go!" Reyna yelled.

"Reyna, stay behind me!" the coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known all along that this was our monster."

"What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped him in the face, but he swatted it away. "What monster?"

The coach's cap blew off, revealing two bumps on his head. Horns. He lifted his baseball bat, but to Reyna, it was no longer a bat. It looked like a crudely fashioned tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan grinned like an idiot. "Come on, _Coach_. Let the girl attack me. What's the worst that'll happen? She'll probably do better than you could."

"That's it, cupcake" Hedge growled. "You're going down!"

Dylan flicked his wrist and Hedge and Reyna turned around to see Leo hanging from the railing of the skywalk, dangling over the Grand Canyon. "Help!" he cried out. "Rope, please? Bungee cord? Parachute?"

Hedge cursed and handed Reyna his club. "Kid, distract them while I get Valdez."

Before Reyna could answer, the coach kicked off his shoes to reveal goat hooves. Reyna blinked, then turned around to face Dylan. On instinct, she looked at her wrist to see a silver and gold bracelet. She yanked the bracelet off of her wrist, flung it in the air, and watched in amazement as the bracelet turned into a golden spear. Reyna grabbed the spear and lunged at Dylan, who had turned into a black storm spirit thing- a _ventus_ her mind supplied- with all of her might. She managed to impale his left hip, and golden blood gushed from the wound.

"What do we have here? A praetor? I know that I'm a special spirit, but you godlings didn't have to go all out to defeat me. And where's your partner? The amazing Saving Grace? Or did he run out on you like your sister?" Dylan mocked, and for some reason Reyna was filled with rage, although Dylan had confused her beyond all thought. What sister? What saving grace?

_Bang!_ Reyna found herself on her back with tunnel vision to boot. Piper was holding Hedge's club, about to strike Dylan on the back of his head, when Reyna shot upward and threw her spear at Dylan, plunging the spear through his neck, narrowly missing Piper. Reyna expected Dylan to disappear or something, but instead he pulled Reyna's spear out of his neck and tossed it to the ground. Reyna scooped up her spear and used it to attack the two remaining venti.

"Why, you little!" Dylan started, but was silenced by Piper braining him with Hedge's club.

Then Hedge leaped out of the canyon with Leo over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He dropped the boy to the ground and bellowed, "Fear me, spirits!" He then looked around to see all of them gone but Dylan, who was slumped to the ground. "Hades, girls! Why didn't you leave any for me? I wanted a challenge!"

"Leo just fell down the Grand Canyon, and you're looking for a challenge?" Piper asked incredulously.

"My mistress will destroy _all _demigods! You _cannot_ win!" Dylan bellowed, and then charged, sending Piper to the railing, holding on for dear life. Dylan grabbed Leo and began to leave.

Hedge grabbed Leo's ankle before shouting, "Reyna! Get Piper! Now!"

Reyna scrambled to the ledge, only to see that Piper had just let go. Without hesitation, Reyna dropped into the chasm and grabbed Piper's wrist with her right hand and clung to the railing with her left. They seemed to hang for minutes, until she was hauled up by a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Where is she?" the boy demanded.

"Who?" Reyna asked in response.

"Annabeth! I was told that she would be here! _She_ promised me! Well, Hades this stinks. And the Underworld smells really awful. I would know. Anyways, sorry about that. I'm just worried about my girlfriend, Annabeth. She disappeared a few months ago. My name's Percy Jackson, and that's Butch" Percy pointed to a buff guy with a rainbow tattoo. Leo was talking to him, and for the first time today, Leo looked sad and not hyper.

"I'm Reyna, this is Piper. Where's Hedge? The faun guy?" Reyna asked Percy, starting to suspect what had happened to him while she and Piper where hanging on for dear life.

"He was… taken by storm spirits. But we need to get you three to camp. Chiron will know what to do. And…" Percy was cut off by staring at her feet. Reyna looked down to see that she had lost one of her shoes to the Grand Canyon. "where's your shoe?"

Reyna pointed at the Grand Canyon, and Percy nodded. The five of them packed into a chariot and flew to this _camp_ place. Maybe she would find her sister and the Saving Grace boy there.

**Hey guys! Long time no see, right? I won't update for awhile because I'm going on a camping trip with my family which means no computer, so savor this chapter, unless you don't want to. **

**~Nerd and Proud**


	3. III Piper

The Lost Heroine

III Piper

After a morning of storm spirits, goat men, and flying best friends, Pipe should've been losing her mind. Instead, all she felt was dread. _It's starting_, she thought. _Just like the dream said_.

She stood in the back of the chariot with Leo and Reyna, while the dark haired guy, Percy, handled the reins, and the bald guy, Butch, adjusted a bronze navigation device. They rose over the Grand Canyon and headed east, icy wind ripping straight through Piper's jacket. Behind the group, more storm clouds were gathering.

The chariot lurched and bumped. It had no seat belts and the back was wide open, causing Piper to wonder if Reyna would hang over the ledge to save Piper again. That had been disturbing. Reyna didn't even remember Piper, yet she risked her own life to save her anyways.

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts by Leo being annoying, as always. "This is so cool!" he spit out a pegasus feather. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Percy said. "The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper was immediately on guard. She hated being called a half-blood because she was half Cherokee and half white. "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"He means we're demigods," Reyna said. "Half god, half mortal."

Percy looked back. "You sure seem to know a lot, Reyna. But, yes, demigods. My dad is Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. Butch is a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked in laughter. "Your mom is the rainbow goddess?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Butch challenged.

"No, not at all. Rainbows, very macho" Leo replied quickly.

Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Reyna yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"

"Got it!" Percy replied. Suddenly water shot up from the clouds around them and coated the wheel until the fire went out.

Piper looked back to see several storm spirits, this time looking like horses. "Hold on," Butch warned, "this is going to get rough!"

Piper's stomach leaped up to her throat and she fell into darkness. Upon waking up, they were in a totally different place, and falling. Fast.

"Aim for the lake!" Butch cried out, and Percy nodded. A huge wave of water greeted Piper, welcoming her into its cold, black depths. Piper was disoriented at first. She only had time to think: _This would be a stupid way to die_. Then, faces appeared in the darkness- girls with black hair and yellow eyes. They smiled at her, then hauled her up to the surface.

Reyna, Butch, and Leo were already on the beach, surrounded by kids in orange T-shirts. Percy was still in the water, walking the pegasi out of the lake and cutting off the ruined harnesses. Apparently, kids fell in the lake a lot, because Piper was soon blasted with warm air and given a towel to keep warm. Piper looked around to see about twenty other campers, the youngest was maybe nine and the oldest looked to be around nineteen.

"Perce!" a guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow _the chariot, not _destroy_ it!"

"Will, I'm sorry. I'll get it fixed, I promise" Percy told the guy, who was apparently named Will.

Will scowled at the chariot, then sized up Reyna, Leo, and Piper. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Percy could explain, Will asked, "Any sign of Annabeth?"

"No" Percy told the crowd of campers. Piper had no idea who this Annabeth girl was, but her disappearance seemed to be a big deal.

Another girl stepped forward- tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Somehow, she managed to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, looked somewhat approvingly at Reyna, then curled her lip at Piper as if she were a two week old burrito that had just been pulled out of a dumpster. Piper knew this girl's type. She'd dealt with a lot of girls like this at Wilderness School and every other stupid school her father had sent her to. Piper knew instantly they were going to be enemies.

"Well" glamour girl said, "I hope they're worth the trouble."

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," Reyna said, "How about some answers before you start judging us- like, what is this place, why are we here, and how long do we have to stay?"

Piper had the same questions, but a wave on anxiety washed over her. _Worth the trouble._ If only they knew about her dream. They had no idea…

"Reyna," Percy said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew" –he frowned at glamour girl- "all demigods are worth saving."

"Hey," Piper called out, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper stepped forward, ready to strike her, but Reyna pulled her back and Percy said, "Piper, stop."

"We should assign each of them a guide; give them a tour of camp. Hopefully, they'll be claimed before the campfire tonight." Percy told the group.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. Their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone lit a torch behind her. She turned and almost forgot how to breath. Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image –a fiery hammer.

"What'd I do?" Leo backed toward the lake. Then he glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bibbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something with the flames on his head.

"That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it? The god of blacksmiths and fire?" Reyna asked. All eyes turned to her.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Percy asked Reyna.

"I have no idea"

"Vulcan!" Leo cried out. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_."

Percy turned to Will. "Would you take him on a tour? Introduce him to his bunkmates in Cabin 9."

"Sure Percy. Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the cabins.

Percy turned his attention back to Reyna. Usually, Piper didn't like it when guys checked out her best friend, but this was different, somehow. Finally, he said, "Reyna, hold out your arm."

Piper saw what he was looking at, and her eyes widened. Reyna had taken off her jacket after their swim in the lake, revealing a tattoo. How had Piper never noticed it before? She had seen Reyna's arms millions of times. The tattoo couldn't have just _appeared_, but it was darkly etched, impossible to miss: four straight lines like a bar code, and over that a crossed torch and sword with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like this," Percy said, "Where did you get them?"

Reyna shook her head. "I'm really getting tired of saying this, but I don't know."

"They look burned into your skin" Percy noticed.

"They were" Reyna winced as if her head was aching, "I think… I mean… Oh, I don't know anymore!"

The campers looked to Percy for a verdict. "You need to go to see Chiron. Malcom, would you mind?" A boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a calculating grin stepped forward.

"Sure Percy. It'll give me something to do besides try to break into Annabeth's laptop." Piper couldn't help but wonder why Malcom had to break into Annabeth's laptop, but kept quiet.

"Who's Chiron?" Piper asked Percy. "Is Reyna in some kind of trouble?"

"Good question, Piper. Come on, I'll show you around. We need to talk."


	4. IV Piper

**Hey guys! From now on, I'm only going to do Leo and Reyna point of views, because frankly, Piper annoys me. Her outlook on everything annoys me and I don't like writing her. Enjoy one of the last Piper chapters!**

The Lost Heroine

IV Piper

Piper soon found that Percy's heart wasn't in the tour. He talked about all the amazing things the camp had to offer –magic archery, pegasus riding, the lava wall, monster fighting –but he showed no excitement, as if his mind was elsewhere, maybe out at sea. He showed her the open-air dining pavilion that overlooked Long Island Sound. Percy explained how Camp Half-Blood was mostly a summer camp, but some kids stayed year-round, and how they'd added so many campers it was always crowded now, even in winter.

Piper wondered who ran the camp and how he or she knew that she, Reyna, and Leo belonged here. She wondered if she'd have to stay full-time, or if she'd be any good at the activities. Could you flunk out of monster fighting? A million questions bubbled in her head, but given Percy's distracted and remorse attitude, she decided to keep quiet.

As they climbed a hill at the edge of camp, Piper turned and got an amazing view of the valley –a big stretch of woods to the northwest, a beautiful beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields, and the whole layout of the cabins –a bizarre assortment of buildings arranged like a Greek omega, Ω. Piper counted 21 cabins in all. One glowed gold, another silver. One had grass, and oddly, chocolate bunnies on the roof. Another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One was black with fiery green torches out front.

All of it seemed like a different world from the snowy hills and fields outside.

"Camp is …shielded… from mortal eyes," explained Percy. "As you can see, the weather is controlled, too. Each cabin represents a Greek god or goddess –a place for that god or goddess's kid to live."

"So, you're saying that mom was a goddess?" Piper asked.

Percy glanced at her and nodded. "You're taking this news awfully calmly."

Piper couldn't say why, but she just had a feeling that this was true. It confirmed all of the weird feelings she had had over the years, arguments with her father about why there weren't any photos of her mom in the house, and why Dad wouldn't tell her exactly how or why her mom left. But mostly, it confirmed her dream. _Soon they will find you, demigod_,that voice had rumbled. _When they do, follow our instructions. Cooperate and your father might just live. _

"Well, after the day I've had, this is a little easier to believe. So, who's my mom?" Piper asked hopefully.

"You'll know soon enough," Percy assured her. "The gods are supposed to claim their kids when you're thirteen. That was the deal."

"What deal?"

"A deal I made with Zeus last summer. It's a long story." Percy answered and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Why thirteen, then?" Piper asked.

"Because, the older you get, the more monsters are attracted to your scent. We send satyrs, like Hedge, to schools to find demigods and bring them to camp."

"What happened to him? Hedge, I mean. I fell down the Grand Canyon with Reyna and when we got back up, he was gone." Piper explained.

"Oh, right. Well he gave himself up to your wind friend, Dylan, for Leo. I'm not sure what happened after that, sorry Piper. But if he did die, don't worry too much. He probably reincarnated into a patch of angry pansies." Percy tried to cheer her up, but it only made Piper feel worse.

Piper looked down at the valley and started to wonder if she really belonged here, in Camp Half-Blood.

As if he could read her mind, Percy said, "Don't worry about fitting in. All of us come from difficult situations that got us marked as troublemakers. My girlfriend, Annabeth, ran away from home when she was seven, and I accidently fired a Civil War Canon at a school bus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most of us have been diagnosed with attention deficit disorder, or dyslexia, or both" Percy told her.

"Leo has ADHD"

"Right. It's because we're hardwired for battle and to read Greek, not English. We don't fit in with other kids. But what did you do?" Percy asked.

"I steal stuff, but I don't really steal it. I just ask for something and I'm given it. Later whoever it is comes to their senses and calls the police on me." Piper explained.

"Hmm, if it wasn't your mom, I would say that your dad is Hermes, god of thieves. He can be pretty convincing. Are you sure your dad's mortal?"

"Very" Piper said.

"Well, I don't know. But hopefully, your mom will claim you tonight." Percy responded. "Come on, there's something I need to check."

They hiked a little farther until they reached a cave near the top of the hill. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance, which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes.

"What's in there?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, for now. Our oracle, Rachel lives in there when she comes to camp. I was hoping she could help me –"

"Look for Annabeth" Piper finished. Percy's face turned dark and desolate. Piper forced herself to look away, only to see a fuzzy gold bathmat hanging on a pine tree. No, it wasn't a bathmat, it was fleece! Maybe a copy of the Golden Fleece?

"Percy? You look tired. How long have you been looking for Annabeth?"

"Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes." Percy responded mechanically. "But you have to get settled. You ready to go back down?"

"Yeah" she lied. "I'm ready"

**LinebreaklinebreakWhereisBobtheTitan?Linebreaklinebreak**

On the central green, a group of campers where playing basketball. They were incredible shots. Nothing bounced off the rim and three-pointers went in automatically.

"Apollo's cabin," Percy explained. "Bunch of showoffs with missile weapons –arrows, basketballs."

"There's my cabin over there. Cabin Three." Percy pointed to a green and blue cabin with a bronze trident leaning against the doorframe. Piper could see a fountain on the inside along with a large mobile with several different sea animals on it. "Come here, Piper." Percy led her to a garden shack.

Percy opened the door to reveal a huge assortment of weapons. From swords to hammers to shotguns, there was every kind of weapon. Piper tried to pick a sword, but she wasn't able to. She set it down gently. Percy handed her a Mossberg 500. "No!" they both said in synchronization. Percy was looking through lances, when something caught Piper's eye.

"Is that a knife?" she asked.

Percy dug it out and blew off the dust. "Yeah, it is. But I don't know if you want a knife. Swords are usually better…"

"Percy, I think we both know that I won't be able to lift more than three quarters of all these swords. I think it would be fine." Piper told him.

"Well, alright. I guess…" Percy gave in uneasily.

Percy led her outside to get a closer view of the cabins, but none of them struck her as her own. They came to the silver cabin. "This is the Artemis cabin" Percy told her. "She's a maiden goddess, but she has some hunters that she works with. Every once in a while they visit camp and stay here. They came to a cabin with marble columns and gold doors carved with peacock designs.

"Can we go in there?" Piper asked.

"We're not supposed to, but I've never been much of a rule follower…" Percy told her with a slight grin.

When the two got inside the cabin, they saw a girl covered in a black shawl. "Rachel?" Percy gasped.

The girl turned. She dropped her shawl, revealing a mane of curly red hair and a freckled face that didn't match the seriousness of Hera's cabin. "Hey!" she ran up to Percy and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry! I came as fast as I could!"

"Rachel, this is Piper, a half-blood we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our camp oracle." Percy introduced.

"The friend who lives in the cave?" Piper guessed

"Yep!" Rachel exclaimed and grinned.

Rachel's grin faded. Her eyes glowed with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders. "_Free me!_" but it wasn't Rachel's voice. It was the voice of a much older woman. "_Free me, Piper McLean! Or _the_ earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice._"

The room started spinning and Piper's knees buckled. Everything went black.

**Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, or followed this story! Let me know what you think! And if you really want me to keep writing Piper chapters, let me know. If enough of you want me to, then I might, but no promises. Hopefully, I'll update soon! **

**~Nerd and Proud**


	5. V Leo

V Leo

Leo's tour was great and all, but he was worried about Reyna. How had she not been surprised by all of this? And why didn't she remember him? Just the day before he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and was serious, unlike the times when he asked her and Piper as a joke. But now, was that real? What had truly happened? And by now, the old memories of the two were slowly, slowly fading, but not slow enough for Leo's taste.

But other than his girl problems, the tour was great. The archer guy, Will Solace, seemed pretty cool. Everything that he showed Leo was so amazing that it should have been illegal. Warships used as practice dummies for explosives? Sweet! Arts & crafts sessions where people use blowtorches and chainsaws? Leo was thinking, _Sign me up! _The woods were stocked with dangerous monsters, and no one should go in alone? Nice! And the camp was overflowing with hot girls that were way out of his league, but Leo wanted to try to impress anyways. Leo didn't quite understand the whole related-to-the-gods business, but he sure hoped that he wasn't cousins with Reyna or any of these girls. That would suck, big time.

Will showed Leo the cabins, dining pavilion, and the sword arena. "Do I get a sword?" he asked Will.

Will glanced at him like he found the idea disturbing. "You'll probably make your own, seeing how you're in Cabin Nine."

"Yeah, what's up with that? Vulcan?"

"We usually call gods by their Greek names, because the original names are Greek. Your dad is Hephaestus."

"Festus?" Leo asked. "That sounds like the god of cowboys."

Will let out a small laugh. "He-phaestus," he corrected. "God of blacksmiths and fire"

Leo had heard that too, but was trying not to think about it. The god of fire… seriously? Considering how his mom had died, that seemed like a sick joke.

"So, the flaming hammer over my head," Leo began. "Good thing or bad thing?"

Will hesitated before answering, signaling to Leo that something was wrong. "You were claimed immediately, that's good, but…"

"But what? The rainbow pony dude mentioned something about a curse." Leo responded.

"Ah… look, it's nothing. Since Cabin Nine's last counselor died –" Will began.

"Died? Like painfully?" Will shot him a look. "Right, continue."

"Why don't I take you to your cabin to meet your bunkmates. Come on" Will jogged ahead of Leo, back towards the cabins.

"Curses and death," Leo said to himself. "This just gets better and better."

Leo was halfway across the open field when he saw his old babysitter, Tía Callida. She was definitely not the kind of person Leo expected to see at a super cool camp for demigods. Leo thought that she belonged in some kind of deranged mental hospital.

She wore her black linen widow's dress, with a black shawl covering her hair. She was just staring at Leo with her piercing dark eyes. Her skin was ancient and her hands were more like claws than actual hands, but she didn't seem any different from when Leo had last seen her, which was when he was about five. "What's that old lady doing here?" Leo asked nervously.

Will tried to follow his gaze. "What old lady?"

Leo realized that Will couldn't see her, and started to panic on the inside. Was he hallucinating? He turned to Will, and then turned back and Tía Callida was gone. She _must_ have been a creepy ghost lady following him, and not his incredibly creepy aunt that had tried to kill him every time that she babysat.

"Never mind. Just messing with you, man. Let's go see Cabin Nine. I'm in the mood for a good curse."

**LineBreakLineBreakWhyDoesOctavianMurderToys?LineBreakLineBreak**

On the outside, the Hephaestus cabin looked like an RV with shiny metal walls and metal-slatted windows. The door was like the entrance to a bank vault, circular and several feet thick. On the inside, it seemed deserted. Steel bunks folded against the walls like high-tech Murphy beds. Each had a digital control panel with blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. A fire pole came down from the second floor, even though there didn't seem to be one. A spiral staircase led to some sort of basement underneath the whole thing. The walls were lined with everything, from power tools to flamethrowers, to massive broadswords. A large workbench overflowed with scrap metal –screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. Leo had a strong urge to shovel all of it into his pockets, but he would need at least a hundred more coats to fit all of it.

He picked up an implement from the wall. "A weed whacker? What's the god of fire want with a weed whacker?"

A voice called out from the shadows, "You'd be surprised."

Leo whirled around to see that one of the bunks was occupied. The guy was covered in a full on body cast. "I'm Jake Mason" he said. "I'd shake your hand, but…"

"Yeah, don't get up."

"Welcome to Cabin Nine. Been almost a year since we had any new kids. I'm head counselor for now."

Will Solace cleared his throat. "So where is everybody, Jake?"

"They're in the forge. Working on the a…, problem" Jake responded, and Will nodded.

"Oh, so do you have a bed for Leo?" Will changed the subject.

Jake studied Leo, sizing him up. "You believe in curses, Leo? Or ghosts? Because I think I've got the bed for you."

I just saw my ancient evil babysitter, Leo thought. She just has to be dead after all these years. And I can't go a day without thinking about what happened to my mom in the machine shop. Don't even talk to me about curses and ghosts, Leo thought.

***Skip to when Leo and Will leave Cabin Nine. I'm just too lazy to write this and it's the exact same as the novel for this part, so if you really want to read it, open up your book and read the last four pages of chapter 5***

"Leo, we need to talk." Will told him, very serious.

The two sat down on the grass. The hill overlooked all of camp, and Leo couldn't help but be impressed. The view was spectacular. "So, what's up?" Leo questioned.

"Your friend Reyna… Was there anything going on between the two of you?" Will asked, and Leo felt himself blushing just a bit.

"Ummm… Do I have to answer this?" Leo asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Look, your whole dating experience was a trick of the mist. Even now, your memories should be fading, and that's because they're fake. Sorry man, but Reyna truly never knew you before today…" Will kept talking, but Leo stopped listening. He just stares at his surrounding, finally realizing what this would mean.

Nothing made sense to Leo, until he thought out some of his problems. The Reyna Leo had known all semester was looser. She never, ever wore her hair in a braid, but that's how her hair was today. She didn't even like the color purple, yet today she was wearing a purple T-shirt. She wasn't violent, but today had gone all 'awesome ninja' on the caffeine monsters she called _venti_. That was another thing, the other Reyna wasn't stupid, but she wasn't the girl that got straight A's. This new Reyna, though… She seemed like the girl that wouldn't stop until everything she did was perfect. A perfectionist, Leo thought it was called.

Will seemed to notice Leo staring off into space. "You okay, Leo? I know it's quite a lot to take in one day, but… we need to keep moving. I can feel that something big is happening…" Will's voice trailed off as a sound that seemed to come from a conch shell drifted throughout the valley.

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but I haven't been in the mood to write and then I was super busy with volleyball and projects, but for today at least, I'm able to write. **

**Adios!**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	6. VI Reyna

**Hey guys! How are you? Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Heroes of Olympus or PJO series. If I did, Reyna would be a major character and Leo's mom would be alive. Plus, Calypso would already be off of her island and Octavian would be stuck in a bag of weasels somewhere under the sea. **

**VI Reyna**

As soon as Reyna saw the sky blue four story building, she knew that she definitely did NOT belong. She had two vivid memories. One was of a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes wearing golden armor and a purple toga. The other memory was of her and a pale blonde teenager, who was definitely not the same kid as her other memory, arguing in front of a grand marble building that had columns, pillars, and arches. There was a rich wooden door with gold handles.

But this place, Camp Half-Blood, had nothing that was in her few memories. The place even sent chills down Reyna's spine and she had this dreading feeling, as if a large monkey was looming over her shoulder. Maybe it was a wolf. Reyna really needed to have a conversation with her inner-consciousness.

"Here we are!" Malcom announced.

Even though the house seemed like a building for vacation, Reyna couldn't shake the feeling that it was dangerous. Every particle inside of Reyna screamed at her to run away and run away fast. "I'm not supposed to be here" Reyna told Malcom, hoping that he would let her leave. She wanted to go west. She knew that. Something was… waiting… for her in the west.

"Reyna, Camp Half-Blood is the only place for demigods like us. Unless you really want to face those storm spirits by yourself, I suggest you stay here. I remember when I first came to camp, it felt weird too. You'll be fine." Malcom tried to reassure her, but Reyna shook her head. He didn't get it. She was _not_ supposed to be here at all.

While she was thinking, Reyna noticed Malcom's gaze spread to over her head. "You're waiting for a sign" she realized.

"Well, you're obviously a strong demigod, but you don't have any traits that I would associate with any gods or goddesses that I know about. You're an anomaly. I want to know who you're parent is. I'm not shallow, like the Aphrodite kids. I'm just curious. I like solving problems, because Athena's my mom, and you seem like a puzzle. Sorry?" Malcom tried to apologize. His outburst seemed so familiar. Maybe Reyna knew someone he was related to?

"Hey, is there anyone named Jason here?" Reyna couldn't help but ask. She wasn't even sure where the name Jason came from, until she remembered what Dylan the ventus had told her at the Grand Canyon.

"I don't think so, but I'll check. Now, come on. You need to meet Chiron. Try not to be too surprised by him. He's a centaur, half man half horse. Let's go!"

Malcom tried to lead her inside, but just as he opened the door, a centaur, who Reyna assumed was Chiron, opened the door. "Reyna? You should be dead" he told her, He definitely did not sound happy to see her. His voice was stone cold and his eyes were a shade darker than they were just seconds before.

Chiron invited –but it sounded like an order –Reyna inside the house. He dismissed Malcom, who gave Reyna a small smile and walked away back towards the cabins. The centaur then trotted over to his wheelchair on the porch. He placed his bow and quiver on the pinochle table and backed up the wheelchair, which opened like a magician's box. He gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began scrunching himself into it. When he finished, he resembled an average school teacher in a wheelchair.

"Follow me," Chiron told her harshly. "We have lemonade."

The living room looked like it had been swallowed by a rainforest. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, which Reyna found very strange. She wasn't a plant expert, but she didn't think that plants could grow like that, especially in winter. But these vines were leafy green and bursting with bunched of grapes.

Leather couches faced an old stone fireplace with a crackling fire. Wedged into one corner was an old Pac-Man arcade game that beeped and blinked constantly. The noise annoyed Reyna quite a bit. Mounted on the walls was an assortment of different theatrical masks, from Mardi Gras masks to wooden African masks to Greek theater masks. Grapevines brew through their mouths so that they seemed to have green leafy tongues, and red grapes appeared to be eyes behind the masks.

But the strangest thing was the stuffed leopard's head above the fireplace. The eyes followed Reyna, and she just knew that it was alive. When it snarled at Reyna, she barely jumped.

"Now, Seymour," Chiron chided. "Reyna is a friend. Behave yourself. And Reyna, please excuse the décor. It was a parting gift from our old director before he was recalled to Olympus. He has a strange sense of humor…"

"Grapes, leopards… Bacchus is your director?" Reyna asked warily.

"Dionysus, actually. But yes. Please, sit. We need to talk."

His eyes were as dark as wells, and it unnerved Reyna. She sat down, looking around for the nearest escape route. "Reyna, would you mind telling me where you're from?"

"I really wish that I knew" Reyna replied. She told him the story of waking up on the bus without any memories and the fight on the Grand Canyon, ending with crashing into the lake of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was a good listener. He didn't react to the story, other than to nod at Reyna every once in a while.

"I see. You must have questions for me."

"Only one, sir. What did you mean when you told me that I should be dead?"

Chiron sighed. "Well, Reyna. Do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?"

Reyna looked at the tattoo on her forearm: SPQR, the crossed sword and torch, and four straight lines. "Well, the _ventus_ that we fought at the Grand Canyon said something about being a _praetor_ of the twelfth legion? And something about a 'saving grace'? Chiron, I'm so confused." Reyna confessed.

"Is that all, child?" he asked her, concern etched into his features.

"Well, when Malcom and I were walking here, I had a flashback of sorts. One was of a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing golden armor and a purple toga. There was another boy with abnormally pale skin and pale hair and pale eyes that I was arguing with in front of a marble building. But, that's all I can remember. Maybe some other things around here will spark my memories. Thank you, Chiron." Reyna stood up to leave, but Chiron stopped her.

"Child, do you know where you are, or who I am?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, you're Chiron the centaur, who trained Greek heroes like Heracles, and this is some sort of safe haven for demigods, children of the Olympians, to keep them protected from monsters. Am I correct?"

"Yes. And you believe those gods still exist?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't worship them or anything. But they are a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the power shifts –like they moved from Greece into Rome."

"_I couldn't have said it better myself._" Something about Chiron's voice had changed. "_So you already know about the gods… You've been claimed already, haven't you?_"

"_Maybe, but I'm not sure._"

Seymour the leopard snarled angrily in Reyna's direction.

Reyna suddenly realized what had just happened. Chiron had just spoken a different language and she had understood it perfectly, and then responded in the same language. "_Quis erat _–" Reyna stopped herself and made a conscious effort to speak English. "What was that?"

"It was Latin, and only few demigods understand a few phrases, not to mentionbe able to speak it fluently without any instruction. I think I know who you are Reyna, and your presence here could mean disaster for the camp."

"Wow, you must be an extremely inspiring teacher, Chiron. Thank you for your pep talk" Reyna responded angrily. "I should go… I'll see if Percy or Malcom or someone can show me around…"

Reyna was standing up when green mist started spewing out of Seymour's mouth. Reyna instinctively gripped her bracelet, ready for an attack. The mist started to cling together until it formed the shape of a woman wearing black robes. She wore a goatskin cloak –the symbol of a Roman soldier– and a hood that covered her face.

_Would you really attack me, the guardian of your precious camp and patron of your Saving Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano? _The woman chided.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Reyna demanded.

_Quiet, we have little time. You must free me before the solstice if you wish to regain your memories, little hero. My prison grows stronger by the hour. _

"You took my memories?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

_It was necessary! Do you want to live or not, little girl? You've always tried my patience, but this is a test. I wanted to send your partner, but I was told that you would be the better hero. So prove yourself as a warrior if you want to remember. Free me by the solstice! _The woman gave out one last cry, and then disappeared into murky mist once more.

Time unfroze, and Chiron said, "I'm sure one of the campers will show you around, Reyna. I apologize. Wait, weren't you just sitting down?" Chiron took note of the surroundings and of Reyna's weapon.

"I think that Seymour just ate a goddess." Reyna told him, and explained what had happened.

Before Chiron could comment, Percy and a red haired girl ran up to the house, holding Piper, and looking like they had just run through all of camp. "What happened?" Reyna asked.

"Hera's Cabin. Vision. Bad." He caught his breath and leaned against the wall.

The red haired girl spoke up. "I think that. I think that I may have killed her…"

**Hey Guys! I had a bunch of finals today. Two of them were impossibly easy. US History was easy, but then I had Physics, which was pretty much impossible. But enough about me and my boring school life! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So from now on, it'll mostly be Leo and Reyna with a few Piper chapters here and there. For the record, I don't hate Piper, she can just be annoying at times. Bye!**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


End file.
